


Mr. Sensitivity

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [12]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode tie-in, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never leave voice messages when under the influence of a demonic talking stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Sensitivity

_“This is Buffy’s phone, Obviously I’m Buffy!, leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I get back! Have a peachy day!!”_

I clear my throat. “Um… Buffy, it’s Angel.” I take a deep calming breath. “All this pain inside me is just building and building, and the talking stick said I should probably talk to someone, you know, get my feelings out. And I figured, hey a talking stick would know about these kinds of things, right? So… I’m talking, and hopefully you’re listening.” I cough. “If your not, well then that is very rude of you!”

I take another breath to calm myself. “I feel for you Buffy, every part of me screams to hold you tight, to feel your skin against my own, but well….we both know how that turns out.”

“You understand don’t you?” I whisper softly against the mouthpiece. “I hope you do. You see I really, really don’t want to be evil… it’s so depressing, not to mention those leather pants chafe in all the wrong places. Also, maintaining a high degree of personal grooming is hard when you’re covered in blood. Does evil even consider the dry cleaning bill? No, it certainly doesn’t!”

“You understand right…why we can’t be together….. It’s the evil demon inside me that wants to kill you. He is the one keeping us apart! He is so inconsiderate, does he ever consider my feelings, no. It’s always about him; everything has to be done his way!” I growl softly.

“Selfish bastard!”

_*Beep*_

_“End of message”_

 


End file.
